


promise not when you return, promise only that you do

by stormysaturdays



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i just have a lot of feelings for moomintroll and snufkin ok, oh boy i've never posted anything here before, they're just so SWEET, uh..... idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysaturdays/pseuds/stormysaturdays
Summary: on snufkin and his yearly trips, from moomintroll's pov.(now with a short reply from snufkin's pov)





	1. Chapter 1

you come with the melt of the snow;  
as the last frost fades, you come into view.  
  
crooked smiles and hidden eyes,  
from any distance i would know you.  
  
and how could i not? even in dreams  
it is your voice i hear, a call to wake, to wait  
for the day that you return.  
  
spring flowers bloom in the valley,  
and as they unfurl, my heart swells too.  
  
(the faintest shadow of my name from afar  
in your sly mouth, and i leap to the windowsill.  
who else would have me as giddy as this?)  
  
my ears follow the soft clicks of your worn boots  
as they tread their way to me; i would follow  
anywhere if you ask, but you never will-

  
after all, there are times when you must be alone  
with only the sky and the moon for company.  
  
i know your feet call you to wander,  
your heart a restless bird in winter sun;  
i close my eyes and dream of you  
for months unending, as snow piles on.

(on winter nights, that's all i could bear to do.)  
  
do you think of me in your travels, i wonder?  
should i apologize if you do?  
the way you tell me of fireflies in the south so vividly,  
did you ever wish i was there with you?  
  
i know you are unused to the missing of places,  
of people, of familiar and well-loved faces  
but as someone well accustomed to longing,  
let me tell you this: the burden of yearning  
is no heavier alone or shared in two hearts betwixt,  
  
but the feeling of returning to a home  
that has missed you as much as you missed it-  
there is no feeling quite as sweet.  
  
i don't mind that you never once promised me  
_when_ you will return; as long as you always do.  
the sun would rise and set and rise and  
  
the world would turn and turn, but just as i know  
that i know not where you go when the valley  
is blinding with the fall of snow,  
  
just as i know that i know not when your steps  
and spring song will rouse me from my doze-  
  
i know that it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello i've never posted anything before i have no idea what im doing


	2. Chapter 2

i want to say i think of you rarely,  
but the truth is your name passes  
through my lips with the flimsiest of excuses.

so i travel the world and tell them of you;  
imagined campfire lights reflected on your eyes.

so i travel the world and tell them of my spring dove  
who dreams of me in the winter and wakes at first bloom  
with my name breathed out like a prayer,  
an exclamation, a calling i would feel anywhere.

it is my father's nature to wander,   
but i am not only my father's son, am i?

so never doubt that i know not the feeling of missing home,  
my love, i understand yearning far better  
than i may ever admit to you even in the dark.

(why do you think i always come back?)


End file.
